A Song We Left Unsung (Indonesian)
by BaekYeoleuuu
Summary: [TRANS]Baekhyun sering menemukan dirinya memikirkan semua hal yang Chanyeol katakan dan lakukan dulu yang membuatnya tersenyum. BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK.YAOI.RNR.DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Song We Left Unsung (Indonesian)

Author : **surgicalfocus**

Main pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SURGICALFOCUS**

**AND I JUST TRANSLATE IT INTO INDONESIAN**

**PLEASE DO NOT REUPLOAD THIS STORY!**

.

.

.

.

Character

Utamanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kris, Kyungsoo, Kai, Tao, dan member EXO yang lain akan muncul di bermacam-macam bagian di cerita ini.

Description

Baekhyun sering menemukan dirinya memikirkan semua hal yang Chanyeol katakan dan lakukan dulu yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Foreword

Fic ini sedikit didasarkan pada pengalaman pribadi sang author asli. Genrenya hampir kebanyakan romance dengan sedikit humor dan juga sedikit angst. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu The Coral yang berjudul More than a Lover .

Ratenya adalah PG-M untuk bagian dewasanya, refrensi seksual, dan beberapa sumpah serapah. Semua lirik lagu yang dipakai milik masing-masing pemiliknya. Karakter bukan milik saya,

T/N : oke, saya datang lagi ngerusuh di ffn bawa ff trans baru. Tenang aja, uda dapet izin dari authornya kok :) berhubung ini ada nc di beberapa chap, aku akan buat ni ff di rate m aja ya? Oke, ditunggu reviewnya. Yang mau lanjut review ya ^^

Read original version here :

story/view/303723/a-song-we-left-unsung-angst-fluf f-romance-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol


	2. Chapter 2

Title : A Song We Left Unsung (Indonesian)

Author : **surgicalfocus**

Main pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO SURGICALFOCUS**

**AND I JUST TRANSLATE IT INTO INDONESIAN**

**PLEASE DO NOT REUPLOAD THIS STORY!**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Sandhills

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol suka untuk bertualang mendadak di malam hari, tidak terkecuali malam itu. Mereka sudah keluar sebelumnya dan saat itu sudah pukul sebelas malam, tapi mereka merasa bahwa berkendara di malam hari akan membuat malam mereka menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi penumpang, sedikit mengantuk. Truk kecil Chanyeol terus melonjak-lonjak karena jalan yang tidak rata, sehingga kepala Baekhyun jadi terus terangguk-angguk.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku kali ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu ke mana tepatnya. Ke suatu tempat yang bagus." Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum bodoh khasnya dan menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Bagus. Kurasa aku seharusnya panik saat ini."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Aku janji."

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berhenti di sebuah pantai kecil yang indah. Lautnya datar dan damai, cahaya rembulan menari-nari di atas riak air.

"Waaahh," Baekhyun takjub, matanya bersinar-sinar. "Sangat indah, Yeol."

"Sudah kubilang," Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. "Terkadang aku datang ke sini untuk merenung sendirian. Ini adalah tempat yang sangat hebat. Kurasa kita harus menyetir lebih ke bawah, ke pantai pasir, lebih dekat dengan air. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Menurutku tentu saja."

Begitu mobil berhenti di atas pasir, mereka berdua keluar dan mulai memasukkan kaki mereka berdua ke dalam air. Chanyeol mencipratkan air dengan kakinya pada Baekhyun dan tertawa melihat kerucut bibir Baekhyun sebagai responnya.

Sampai satu setengah jam berikutnya (atau kurang) Chanyeol terus berusaha mengganggu Baekhyun di perairan yang dangkal, berusaha menariknya dengan lengannya yang tidak henti-hentinya berusaha memukul. Baekhyun berusaha berlari secepat yang kaki kecilnya bisa lakukan, menjerit karena gembira dan juga ketakutan.

"KEMBALI BAEKKIIIIEEEE." Kaki Chanyeol terbuka lebar seraya dia berlari, seperti semacam burung gila di langit.

"TIDAK! Ini jaket favoritku dan kau membasahinya dengan air laut."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBIARKANKU MENCINTAIMUUUUUUU-"

Dan demikian tawa mereka berhenti dengan tiba-tiba di saat yang sama Chanyeol terkait kakinya sendiri dan jatuh, dengan wajah menghantam air laut. Baekhyun setelah itu tidak bisa mengendalikan tawanya dan dia membantu kekasihnya itu untuk bangkit; hey, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Malam itu sangat dingin, ditambah lagi sekarang mereka berdua sangat basah, sepertinya waktu yang sangat tepat untuk pulang. Mereka memeras air dari pakaian mereka sebanyak yang mereka bisa dan melompat kembali ke dalam mobil.

Chanyeol menyalakan mobinya dan menarik koplingnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Uh,.. kenapa kita tidak bergerak?"

Chanyeol mengulangi usahanya menginjak pedal gas tapi mereka bahkan tidak bergerak seincipun.

"Ah, sial. Kurasa kita mogok."

Mereka keluar dari mobil dan Chanyeol memeriksa bannya.

"Mungkin menyetir di atas pasir bukan ide yang terlalu bagus. Maaf Baek, aku tahu kau basah sekarang dan juga mungkin sangat lelah. Aku hanya mengira mungkin kau akan dapat menikmati berkendara lebih lama di atas pasir dan..."

"Bukan salahmu, Yeol." Baekhyun menepis permintaan maaf Chanyeol dengan melambaikan tangannya. Dia memang agak mengantuk, tentu saja, tapi jika dia harus terjebak di suatu tempat, dia senang jika itu melibatkan pria yang dicintainya ditambah pemandangan yang indah. Dia memperhatikan selagi Chanyeol mulai menggali pasir di sekeliling ban bagian belakang, pantat seksinya terekspos ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dua pemandangan bagus. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi kuharap aku sudah memindahkan cukup banyak pasir dan lalu kita bisa pergi. Kita tidak akan ingin pekerjaan kotor seperti ini merusak tangan indahmu."

Chanyeol kemudian berhenti menggali dan berbalik, tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Dan lagi, kurasa tidak apa-apa jika kukatakan sekarang. Kau sepertinya sangat menikmati memandangi pantatku."

"Sial. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Chanyeol berdiri, menunjuk matanya sendiri dengan dua jarinya lalu menunjuk pada Baekhyun. "Aku melihat semuanya. Naik, kita akan coba lagi."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mencoba, dan gagal untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya dari pasir.

"Well. Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa sudah saatnya untuk melaksanakan renaca B."

Baekhyun mengangkat dahinya. "Tolong jangan katakan kalau rencana B melibatkan rencana kita akan tinggal di pantai ini sampai sisa umur kita..."

Chanyeol tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalnya. "Baek.. dasar drama queen. Aku sebenarnya hanya mau menelepon Kris dan menyuruhnya membawa mobil monsternya itu dan membantu menarik mobil kita keluar dari pasir ini."

"Baiklah itu terdengar lebih baik. Tapi apa dia tidak akan marah jika kau membangunkannya?"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menekan nomor telepon Kris. "Aku menempuh perjalanan jauh hanya untuk menjemputnya saat motornya rusak. Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan untuk sedikit melakukan balas budi."

Kris, ternyata, sangat senang untuk membantu mereka. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu beberapa jam seperti yang dia katakan sampai dia tiba di sana. Baekhyun sedikit menurunkan jendela mobil untuk sirkulasi udara segar dan membuat dirinya nyaman di kursi penumpang. Chanyeol menyambungkan iPod nya ke stereo dan Baekhyun dengan senang ikut beryanyi saat salah satu lagu favoritnya dimainkan.

_We could dive beneath the golden waves_

_We could be saved,_

_And through the sandhills we'd ride_

_Kita dapat menyelam di bawah gelombang emas_

_Kita bisa terselamatkan_

_Dan kita akan berkendara di sepanjang bukit pasir_

"Jadi," dia berbalik ke Chanyeol. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Well," jawab Chanyeol, mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun. "Aku punya ide yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu.."

"Tidak!" protes Baekhyun, dia merasa wajahnya memanas. Mereka saat ini berada di pantai terbuka. Walalupun ini sudah tengah malam.

Chanyeol tertawa dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh. Kita tidak harus melakukan sesuatu yang panas setiap waktu, kau tahu. Aku sudah merasa sangat terbang, melampaui bulan hanya dengan bersamamu." Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah serius dan dia menatap mata Baekhyun untuk waktu yang terasa agak lama, tapi kenyataannya itu mungkin hanya sepuluh detik. Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena intensitas tatapan Chanyeol yang terlalu besar.

"Demi Tuhan, kau sangat cantik," ujar Chanyeol dengan nafas tertahan, dan dia dengan pelan dan lembut, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. "Masih membuatku takjub setiap waktu."

"Kau sendiri tidak teralu buruk." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memajukan badannya untuk dapat membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Mereka terlalu terbuai dalam sesi bercinta mereka sampai-sampai tidak sadar akan kehadiran Kris sampai akhirya Kris berhenti tepat di samping mereka dengan SUV nya yang sangat besar.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian berdua ini." Dia berteriak dari jendela mobilnya yang terbuka. "Pergi cari kamar."

Chanyeol menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya lebih ke bawah dan menyeringai pada sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau kamar kalau kau punya seluruh pantai ini untuk kau pergunakan?"

Kris menyeringai. "Tidak tau. Kurasa itu tergantung seberapa besar kau suka celanamu dipenuhi pasir. Sekarang apa kau bisa berhenti saling menghisap wajah kalian dan mulai membantuku mengaitkan ini?"

Mereka membantu Kris mengaitkan tali dari mobilnya ke mobil Chanyeol. Dia kemudian kembali ke mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya melewati pasir, akhirnya menarik mobil Chanyeol keluar dari pasir.

Saat mobil itu akhirnya dapat ditarik keluar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Chanyeol menarik Kris dan memeluknya keras, sampai rasanya seluruh tulang Kris remuk.

"Terimakasih, kawan. Kau menyelamatkan kekasihku dari kemungkinan mati di atas pasir."

Kris tertawa. "Aku yakin Baekhyun bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

".. Aku sedang membicarakan mobilnya."

"Oh, benar. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula, kau sudah lebih banyak menyelamatkanku sampai tidak bisa kuhitung lagi."

Setelah itu, Kris tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka berdua dan segera menghilang dari pandangan.

Chanyeol berbalik pada Baekhyun dan menyeringai lebar. "Bukankah dia teman yang hebat? Atau tidak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk menggemaskan. "Yup, walaupun tidak sehebat pacarmu."

"Amen untuk itu. Ayo kita pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yeol?"

"Ya?"

"Aku senang aku terjebak denganmu di sini malam ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku juga, sayang."

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, meletakkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Chanyeol.

"Tapi lain kali, demi semua cinta yang baik di dunia ini, tolong parkir di jalan."

Sudah pukul empat pagi saat akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah.

Baekhyun menyalakan iPod nya dengan mode shuffle dan duduk di depan mejanya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasya. Nada yang sangat dikenalnya kemudian terdengar, dan dia mendapati dirinya memikirkan kembali waktu dia dan Chanyeol terdampar di pantai itu. Dia tersenyum mengingat hal itu dan dia pun mulai bernyanyi. Bahkan kini, kata-kata itu masih tetap sedikit merobek hatinya.

_I could hide, familiar in my pain_

_Serve my sorrows in vain,_

_Or I could step right outside_

_And show you that I'm alive, and leave you behind_

_Aku mampu bersembunyi, sangat mengenal rasa sakitku_

_Menjalani duka yang sia-sia_

_Atau aku mampu langsung melangkah keluar_

_Dan tunjukkan padamu bahwa aku tetap hidup, dan meninggalkanmu_

TBC

T/N : Sejujurnya chapter ini ditranslate sama si sunbae, sehunblackpearl ._.v Oke, review ditunggu, muaaachhh (?) babay….


End file.
